hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuhirai
Yuhirai (ユヒライ, Yuhirai) is a member of Prince Halkenburg's Private Army.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 362 Appearance Yuhirai has a lean build, short dark hair, and narrow eyes. As a Royal Bodyguard, he wears a black suit and a tie. Personality Yuhirai like the rest of the bodyguards under Prince Halkenburg service seems to share his same will as their employer. He appears to be less emotional than Shedule.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 372 Plot Succession Contest arc All of Prince Halkenburg's bodyguards lie on the floor unconscious, upon their Prince's return from the first dinner banquet. However later that day when the Prince awakens from his nap, Yuhirai along with the other bodyguards are shown to be alright and are all unpacking boxes of the Prince's belongings.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 366 The following day, he along with Shedule attend the meeting held in Prince Woble's quarters to learn about Nen from Kurapika. Earlier that same day, Prince Halkenburg's bodyguards wonder why they each have a pinion attached to the top of their left hands and Prince Halkenburg claims it must be related to his Guardian Spirit Beast. He also orders them to learn what they can during the meeting and they have his permission to divulge whatever information they have. Looking at his pinion, Shedule thinks the pinion was placed by their Prince's Guardian Spirit Beast, while Yuhirai thinks so as well, and adds that it must be a mark of resolve that the Prince talked about.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 369 Yuhirai later witnesses the death of Barrigen at the hands of four snake-like beasts. Yuhirai surmises that the snake attack was a ploy to disrupt the Nen training and Shedule believes that it was an attack by a Prince who didn't send a representative.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 370 Following the murder, Kurapika tells his students to decide whether to stay or leave. Yuhirai and Shedule discuss it over and decide to remain, so Kurapika teaches them his first exercise.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 371 Kurapika takes notice of his and Shedule's aura output and enquires if they are testing him. They defend themselves and, for safety and secrecy reasons, decide Yuhirai is appointed to speak with Kurapika after the lecture. Sakata insists on participating and Yuhirai agrees to it. He tells Kurapika about the marks that have appeared on the back of Halkenburg's and his bodyguards' hands. Kurapika determines he has only half-awakened to Nen and convenes it is due to Halkenburg's Nen beast. Yuhirai resolves to keep sharing information despite Sakata's presence, as forging an alliance with Prince Woble will also benefit Halkenburg. Following Prince Momoze's demise, at Halkenburg's request Yuhirai and the other personal guards, gather for a moment of silent prayer. Unbeknownst to them, this causes their aura to spike due to the influence of the prince's Guardian Spirit Beast.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 375 On the 7th day of the voyage, Yuhirai is still taking part in Kurapika's Nen training.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 382 Like everyone else, he begins to have doubts about the training, since they always repeat the same exercise. The following day, he observes Kurapika's Water Divination.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 386 Yuhirai waits in the hall until the end of the session while Ladiolus, Maor, Yuri, and Satobi are called one by one to the main bedroom supposedly to perform Water Divination.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 388 On the 10th day of the voyage, Tenftory reports to Prince Zhang Lei that all of the students who have taken Kurapika's Nen training, are able to utilize Nen.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 389 Abilities & Powers Nen Due to the power of Prince Halkenburg's Guardian Spirit Beast, Yuhirai has reached a state of half-awakening in which he is unable to see aura but he has a superior output compared to someone who only just opened their aura nodes. However, Kurapika speculated that by receiving the Nen beast's mark Yuhirai was made to share its Limitations and penalties, which might be as severe as the loss of one's life if the conditions of the ability are breached. Trivia * For the purposes of Kurapika's Nen training, Yuhirai is a "prayer". Translations around the World References Navigation Category:Male characters Category:Kakin Royal Bodyguard Category:Ninth Prince Halkenburg's Personal Soldiers Category:Black Whale 1 Passengers Category:Unknown Nen type users